The Millennium War
The Millennium War was a 1000 year long war that ended in the destruction of the Tynar race. The Tynar The Tynar were a race of superior beings that inhabited the continent of Itengar. They were inherently attuned to arts and were able to use extremely powerful techniques. The Tynar, in general, were an extremely aggressive and military race, aiming to conquer as much as they could. Events The war began when the tynar began to mobilize, moving out of Itengar to conquer every corner of the world. They were a race of superior beings with powerful arts and advanced technology, and the artless inhabitants of the other continents were no match for them. The began conquering the rest of the world, leaving small strongholds wherever they went, but soon into the invasion a small fraction of tynar felt that what they were doing was wrong. Enix Myrtemer, a legendary blacksmith and powerful Tynar, was part of this group of mortal sympathizers. He was able to teach and train mortals how to manipulate the latent energy within them and form it into their natural affinity, allowing them to use arts and starting the advent of arts. Some mortal races picked it up faster than others, which is why elves seem to be naturally better at arts than humans in the present day. When the mortals were aptly trained, they launched a counter attack on the tynar conquerors and began the Millennium War. The mortals formed a world government known as the World State, which helped with war efforts and coordination throughout the various countries, and also established a common language between them. Enix became essential in the resistance efforts and created a group of powerful tynar in order to help him known as Primordial Dawn. the tynar as a race are self-centered and don't work well in groups, so with their newfound abilities and honed war tactics, as well as with the help of Primordial Dawn, the mortals were able to start pushing the tynar back, having the war finally start to be in their favor. The war reached a major climax when Miros Agdana, the ruler of the Tynar, discovered Aarin's Law, a powerful artifact that allowed him to obtain Creation of All Things, also known as the One art, giving him access to every art in existence. Miros used this art to turn the tides of the war, and decimate all opposition. Miros, drunk on power, began indiscriminately killing tynar that were "too weak to be true tynar, and would eventually become mortal sympathizers". Enraged and saddened by the destruction of his people and Miros twisted and cruel agenda, while in hiding in the secure tynar capital of Ola Ska, Enix had been conducting research into creating arts, which he succeeded in with the creation of the arts of balance.The battle between Miros and Enix took place in Ola Ska, and the clashing energies began to destroy the land. Even with the arts of balance and the strength of primordial dawn, Enix was knew he would not be able to defeat Miros. He devised a plan in order to extract Creation of All Things from Miros instead, using three artifacts known as the Lunar Paragons that would split the power into equal thirds. After the One art was extracted and Miros was defeated, the rest of the tynar surrendered and the war was over. Enix then began trying to curate everlasting piece between the two sides. Peace did last for some time, but the World State plotted a betrayal against the tynar, deeming them too aggressive and saying they would definitely try for world domination again, and orchestrated a way to destroy the entirety of Itengar. Primordial Dawn found out about this plan and tried to stop it, but fell into a trap set by the World State and became outnumbered by soldiers, as they expected to murder them as well. Enix, wanting to save those who he considered his children, sealed all of Primodial Dawn away, with the exception of Peliel Morven, and began to fight the assassins himself. Being extremely weakened from the fight with Miros and the extraction of both Creation of All Things and the arts of balance from within himself, Enix could not hold up against the forces and was mortally wounded and left for dead. Pel found Enix and tried to heal him, but it was too late, so Enix asked Pel if she could somehow find a way to culture peace with the members of Primordial Dawn and the mortals, knowing they would someday break the seal and come back for revenge.